1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child nursery apparatuses, especially to collapsible stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant strollers generally have a foldable frame construction that allows the stroller to be collapsed into a compact form for convenient storage and portability, and deployed for use.
However, the current stroller construction usually defines only one pivotal axis that allows to collapse the stroller frame into a two-fold structure. This arrangement occupies a volume that may be still relatively large to the consumer, and cannot allow convenient storage and portability. Moreover, the current strollers often lack side support elements at the rear of the stroller frame, which makes it less stable raise safety issues, and also affects its service life.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved stroller that has a more stable construction and can be conveniently collapsed into a compact form to facilitate storage and portability.